King of the Seas
by Hats and Fuzzie Socks
Summary: AU RoyEd.In the Royal Navy of Amertis, Roy Mustang a newly promoted Captain has a mission: kill the pirate King.
1. Plans and Attacks

_In the Isles of Amertis the crown, a.k.a. King Bradley, controls the surrounding seas. King Bradley's word is law, and a strict one. Amertis's royal navy heavily protects all government waters. Mostly they are protected from pirates._

_The most famous of the pirates are the ones aboard The Alchemy, with the Captain nicknamed the King of the Sea. The Alchemy and her fierce Captain have caused many problems for the royal navy, including raiding merchant ships and assaulting navy ships. Many citizens support The Alchemy and her crew, because of the constant wars and bloodshed King Bradley has ensued in the past._

_Roy Mustang is a recently promoted Captain in the Royal Navy of Amertis. His new mission, kill the Pirate King._

* * *

****

The Captain chuckled. When the captain chuckled it only meant one of two things; 1) terrible things are going to happen to the enemy, or 2) terrible things are going to happen to the crew. Hopefully it's the former.

Alfonse Hendrich, (1) the first mate of the rebel pirates aboard the Alchemy, had just finished telling the "King of the Sea" about the attack the royal navy had planned for them. 'Oh No! The Captain's hysterical!'

Turning in his swivel chair, (2) the Captain faced his first mate. "Al, instead of running away, like those government _dogs _would, we are going to plan right into their hands." Smiling he continued, "Until we strike with a trap of our own."

Of course, even before he had received the information the Captain had a plan forming in the back of his mind. 'My report was only to acquire the details.' Now Al understood, his Captain wasn't at all hysterical, but he was bloody brilliant.

"Alfonse, please go inform the crew of the new plans." He paused for a second then resumed speaking, "Also after we defeat this new Captain we shall celebrate, with a feast."

"Aye, Aye Captain."

* * *

"Do you understand the ploy?" I questioned.

My new crew nodded showing their comprehension. The blonde with the cigar, (3) what is his name? Maybe, Havoc? The man spoke "All we're going to do is surround them, in the Dublith channel, right?"

"In a nutshell, yes." I began. "It has to be inside the channel because it's so narrow and difficult to sail through, so the won't have a chance of escaping. And, as we only have two ships; the Flame and Fullmetal, it would be much more difficult to overwhelm them in open water. Also since this kind of manoeuvre has been attempted previously, we'll have to be quick, they have a large quantity of skill in scaling the cliffs."

"It's been tried before?" Another subordinate whose name I could not recall, asked.

"Which is the reason they won't be expecting it, and how we shall be prepared for their attempt at escaping." I answered "We'll strike at the first opportunity tomorrow." After finishing speaking I dismissed them with a wave of me hand. 'I really hope this works.'

* * *

"Load the Port and Starboard cannons! Prepare the climbing ropes! Now everyone OUT OF THE SHIP!!" Pirates scrambled off the Alchemy, and scaled the cliffs oaf the Dublith channel.

* * *

"Alright men! Today we shall make history, by capturing the King of the Sea…" Continuing with his speech Mustang's thoughts drifted.

When he finished speaking Roy paused to watch as his crew busied themselves on deck. Suddenly Mustang turned sharply on his heel and returned to his captain's quarters. Sinking into the chair behind his oversized mahogany desk, and began to review his plan _again._ No flaws were found in any aspect of it, yet there was an unshakable feeling that something was wrong. 'Great, now I'm paranoid.'

Shaking the thought out of his mind, Roy cleared his mind, just in time to hear someone rap on the door. "Captain Mustang, everything is ready for the attack, we're just waiting for your command."

Roy stood up silently, and quickly (but just as noiselessly) crossed the room, where he snapped the door open. Revealed was the blonde with the cigar. 'I should really learn this man's name.' Striding over to the helm, Mustang noticed that the blonde was following him. 'Oh-well he's probably just waiting for something to do.' The Captain pulled his collapsible golden telescope form his pocket, and placed it against his eye. Looking through the telescope, Roy watched as the Alchemy sat on top of the waters, becalmed, right in the middle of the channel.

"Raise the sails!" Captain Mustang shouted to his crew. "Fire the signal cannon!" The signal cannon was another brilliant idea Roy had come up with, alerting the other ship to advance would have proved to be very difficult had he not come up with it.

Roy's ship came closer and closer to the Alchemy, but they didn't do _anything._ No cannons or gunfire, they didn't even attempt to raise their sails. It confused Mustang, 'what are they scheming?'

When the ship reached her target, realization hit the Captain. They weren't there. There was _no one_ aboard the Alchemy. She looked slightly abandoned without people on board her.

"Pirates! We're under attack!" A cry came from the main deck. 'Is he blind! There are no pirates in sight!" Turning to locate the idiot who had shouted, Mustang discovered that he was mistaken. There were pirates, a lot of pirates, and they had managed to sneak aboard _his_ ship.

Drawing his sword, Roy defended himself against the pirate who had decided to challenge him.


	2. Meal Arrangements

Kay, I need to thank all 5 of my reviewers; and apologize to my best friend/editor sprites forest and red spiky for not showing it to her before posting it, I'm sorry.

Important note: **this is not filler!!!!** It is very important for the rest of the story. If I mention any details in the following Chapters they'll probably be from this Chapter. And I formally apologize ahead of time if any of the characters are OOC.

Most of this Chapter is from Roy's P.O.V. except the first bit which is from the 'Pirate King's' P.O.V. (I refuse to tell who he is even though all of you already know.)

The thoughts are from whomever's point of view it is. Just thought I'd tell you.

* * *

Chapter 2

Meal Arrangements

He watched as he's pirate crew advanced on those _Navy _scum. 'They are pathetic. Bradley will employ any man alive, and even some that weren't. These guys can't even sword fight properly! And their sailing! It would of taken us quarter of the time they used to reach the bait!' After he finished surveying his enemy the 'King of the Sea' crossed the ship he had boarded, and approached the lone opponent who had enough ability with his sword to fight properly, Roy Mustang. Although before the Captain reach his enemy, Roy Mustang was already defeated. Alfons sword was at his throat. 'Time for Captain to Captain negotiations.'

* * *

Panting more with each passing second Roy's sword clashed with his opponent's. 'Who ever he is this man has had a lot of practice.' The man's movements were becoming faster, and faster, Mustang was tiring, he couldn't keep up. He had never exchanged blows with a man who had this kind of stamina. As Roy attempted to block the man's sword, he saw it make its way past his own and towards his throat.

"On your knees." A simple command came from the individual who had defeated him. The command put the conquered Captain at the mercy of his opponents. (Even though he already was)

After setting on the floor of _his own ship_ Mustang felt a rope at his wrists. His hands were bound behind his back. The sword at his throat quickly retreated afterwards. "I demand to speak with you're so-called Captain." Even as a prisoner Mustang sounded commanding.

"Right, he wants to converse with you as well. I'll notify him of you're defeat." Came the reply. 'There's more than one method to defeat you're enemy.'

"No need Alfons, I'm standing behind you." A young male voice cut through the exchange between the unsuccessful and successful at the battle of swords.

"Captain," the man-wait he is still in his teens- who had outdone Roy turned to his side, exposing a small adolescent, with beautifully intense eyes of molten gold, as well as hair to equal it.

"Good afternoon. I assume that you are Captain Roy Mustang?" The teen spoke much too formally for some one his age. 'What kind of pirate addresses their detainee like that!?!'

"I am, and who might you be?" Clearly audible was the venom in Roy's voice, but it did not faze the pirate.

"Roy Mustang you are dumber that you look." Continuing with superiority that rivalled the venom in Mustang's. "I am the intellect responsible for the defeat and capture of your ship. There is no one else I could be but the Captain that you poorly attempted to kill?"

"If you are implying that you're the Captain of the Alchemy, I do not believe you." Roy said the words as a statement; it would not be rivalled. "The Alchemy has been marauding merchant ships for at least five years, and by your physical characteristics, you would have been 10 years of age at the time." Pausing to smirk his infamous smirk he continued. "Basically you're too young to be the Captain of the Alchemy."

**"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT TO HIM A DROP OF WATER WOULD SEEM LIKE AN OCEAN?!!!!"** Screamed the 'fake pirate Captain' at the Navy Captain. "And I was 12 years of age when I became the Captain of my ship, not 10. But as you seem convinced that this is untrue, I will allow friend Jean Havoc to escort you to," the boy's abeyance was to clear his throat, "the brig." The youth's mood swing's amazed Mustang.

'Havoc? Havoc! But he's on my side! He works under **me**! Not a cowardly Captain who refuses to show his face!' Captain Mustang's 'former' crewmember assisted Mustang to his feet. He lead him onto the Alchemy, and into cell below deck.

"You're crew probable wants you dead at the moment, so we're giving you a cell to yourself." Havoc told his fake supervisor in a cheery voice. 'He's happy to of sold us out, he's taking the easy way out, betraying the only human contact he's had for months!'

"Why should I listen to a word that comes out of your mouth, traitor?" Words lined with malice and hatred slipped away from Roy's mouth.

"I'm not a traitor. I was a pirate from the beginning." Havoc pointed out. "I was trying to get information on Bradley's attack plans."

"Of course. How could I be so blind?" Sarcasm dripped from the captive's statement, but it contained the same edge as before.

"Whatever." With that Havoc left, taking the only light source with him.

Sinking down onto the floorboards, Mustang leaned against the bars of his cell. The detainee was left alone, in the dark, with his thoughts. Images of the torture that Mustang would have to face, the tales he had heard of what barbarous pirates did to their prisoners.

* * *

Hours later a man (who Roy did not recognize) blinded him with the light from their lantern. The man came closer to the cell that encased Mustang, "Hello, Captain Mustang. Our captain was wondering whether you would prefer to eat inside his quarters or with us, the crew." The man added as an after thought. "Unless you would enjoy eating here, alone."

'Definitely not the last one.' Was the Navy Captain's immediate thought. He had enough of solitude. Being alone, with his thought that would soon turn into nightmares, was not something Roy wished to experience again in the near future. 'The first' Mustang decided that 'Hopefully the real Captain will eat with manners and civility.' After gracing his crew with his presence during a meal, the Navy officer knew that not all people acted, and ate politely. The experience had been absolutely nauseating. "I would prefer to eat in the quarters of your treacherous fugitive of a Captain, for this meal." Barely polite, Roy's voice had the under tones of distrusted and detest.

The sailor gave him a strange look, nodded and left. Without the lantern he had brought with him. It sat on the floor behind the bars of the cell that Mustang sat inside of, making it impossible for Roy to fell the candles warmth, as it radiated away from the tiny flame, the imprisoned Captain contented himself with watching the light dance, and play with the shadows. He waited for the next few hours like that, no loner alone with his imagination.

* * *

"Mr. Mustang, were beginning to eat dinner now." The pirate entered, said his bit, and then scurried away, right after he unlocked Mustang's 'prison'. Slowly standing up, Roy used the wall to stabilize himself. After regaining his balance, the man walked in the direction that his 'visitors' had come and gone in. The Captain reached the main deck and paused for a moment to truly take in the sight of the Alchemy. She had beautiful off white sails, and tall masts. There were no rotten floorboards, or rips in the sails. 'They take good care of her. Very, good care.' Roy spotted what was obviously the Captains quarters and strode towards the door. Upon opening it, Mustang, to his amazement, saw two blonde, females. And they were sitting at a petite round table, waiting for their supper.

* * *

What? Girl Pirates? No Way! Never! (At least not in my story.) It's unthinkable! ; )

Please review; to those people who did, you are most gracious. giggles.


	3. Conversations

This took waaay longer than it should of. I could give you excuses but you don't want to read them.

My editor hasn't seen this yet so constructive criticism is needed. Wait constructive criticism is needed for all my Chapters.

This entire Chapter is from Roy's POV. and all the thoughts are his.

On to the story!!!

* * *

'Women, on a ship? This Captain is insane.' Were Roy's immediate thoughts.

The younger lady spoke in a cheerful manner, "You must be Captain Mustang, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Winry Rockbell, and this is Ms. Riza Hawkeye." She gestured to her companion, who gave him a curt nod.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Ms. Rockbell, Ms. Hawkeye." Roy responded out of pure reflex. His family was decently wealthy, so Mustang had attended many high-end social gatherings. Sitting at the opposite end of the table from the Ladies, Roy made pleasant small talk with them, while skirting around the issues that were bothering him. "Excuse me Ladies, but may I inquire about how you attained a position aboard the Alchemy?"

Ms. Winry responded first, "I grew up with Ed, and when he initially would not allow me aboard his ship, I simply threatened to black mail him if didn't let on board the Alchemy."

"Interesting. But may I ask who this "Ed" of yours is? Is he a crew member?" Curiosity forced Mustang to ask.

"Ed? Ed's the Captain! Alfons told me that you that the two of you've meet already." The young lady nearly jumped out of her chair during her exclamations. "You must of! He has blonde hair and golden eyes. And if he thinks that you are in any way, shape, or form imply that he short he blow's up and rants about how he's not.

The description was a perfect fit for the young man whom Roy had meet. The one who had pretended to be the Captain of the Alchemy. "My mistake, we have met. You description explains why he shouted at me when I told him that he's young." 'Another person who thinks I'm an idiot. Do they really believe that I'm that stupid?'

Riza Hawkeye chose that moment to speak "You don't believe that a mere boy of 17 is our Captain, do you?" She kept her eyes on the food she was eating while she questioned Captain Mustang. During the meal Roy had discovered that Riza Hawkeye is a very perceptive lady, just not that perceptive. 'Damn'

"Of course I don't believe that!" Captain Mustang's voice rose, but not to the point him shouting. "When he first became Captain he would have been twelve years old!!!"

Seemingly unaffected by the change of mood the conversation Ms. Hawkeye calmly confirmed Mustang's statement. "Yes Edward was young when he became the Captain, he had no experience at what he was doing, but no one could of done a better job than he did."

With that all conversation ended, and Roy used the silence to ponder what the older Lady had said. 'It's just not possible; no one would allow a child to become a pirate, much less a Captain. He would of proven himself in some way… no there's no way a kid could prove that he was worthy to be a pirate Captain.'

Finally, Winry stood and stated, "The boys are probable finish eating now. We should let Ed back inside his office." She moved from her chair and stood behind it, averting her eyes so she wasn't watching the room's other occupants.

"Yes, I agree. Please excuse us Captain." Riza nodded to the male as she also stood. Mustang out of sheer politeness walked over to the door and held it open fir the Ladies. Ms. Rockbell produced a grateful smile, but Lady Hawkeye's face remained stoic.

Post them leaving, Roy wondered what he's supposed to do now. 'No one mentioned what to do after I finish the meal, and I'm sure as hell that I'm not going back to that cell.' Minutes later Mustang was still pondering the question when he heared the door open and shut. Turning around, Roy saw "Ed" the kid who pretended to be the Captain.

"Hello" Roy didn't know that one word could bother him so much. 'It's because he's a liar. Yah, that's it.'

"What, is your mind so small that you can't remember my name?" Mustang's only reason for provoking the blonde was to see if he would give any of his plans away in his rant. Ed didn't.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A PINT SIZED MIGET?!"

While replying in a fashion that made him sound incredible bored, Mustang smirked. "Careful, _Captain_ I didn't say that." Stressing the word Captain Roy conveyed the message **I still don't believe that lie**.

Unfortunately it went unnoticed by the younger male, who seemed to of ignored Mustangs response to his rant. "Mustang, I need to know something-"

"Like Military secrets perhaps? Or maybe that exact punishments are for criminals like you?" The venom that shot through Roy's voice was fuelled by anger. 'I'm not going to tell him anything! If he thinks I'm that gullible…'

"A-no." The teen was quite surprised by Roy's outburst, "That's why I've got Havoc." He paused for a few seconds before continuing. "What I need from you is a truce."

'A truce?' Mustang waited for the kid to explain the terms of this "truce", but when they didn't come, Roy was forced to ask. "What would the conditions of this truce be?"

"Oh, you just make sure that you and your crew don't attempt to murder anyone aboard my ship, and you won't die. Nor any of your crew." Ed had decided to speak in an incredibly vague manner.

Roy's eyes followed the other Captains as they travelled around the room, pausing on the bookshelf, which sheltered a surplus of non-fiction volumes ranging from any subject, and on the ornate sword pinned against the far wall, and a medium sized chest which Roy assumed contained the rum and lime juice. "You'll just go back on you're word, pirates always do."

"What are you basing this assumption on, Captain? From what I've heard this is your first encounter with pirates. Am I right?" Ed's question cut through the air. It was true this was Roy's first encounter as a member of the Royal Navy of Amertis. 'This is not good, how much information does this guy have on me?'

The other males golden eyes rested on Mustang as he gathered his thoughts. "It is common knowledge that a pirate cannot be held to his word."

"So, you are refusing a truce because some morons who call themselves pirates, can't keep their word?" The Pirate Captain paused, "You do realize that by refusing my truce, you are forcing me to kill you in the most creative way I can come up with, right?" The petit teen travelled towards 'the pirate King's' desk, where he sat down at the luxurious chair in front of it. 'Become a traitor, or die? If I die I won't be able to relay the facts about these pirates to King Bradley. I'll accept the truce.'

"Alright I accept. I will not, nor will my crew, purposely harm you or your crew whilst we are aboard the Alchemy." Mustang complied.

"Same here." A bored sound came from the blonde's mouth, almost as if he was tired. 'He certainly lacks class.' "Ask Alfons to arrange some proper sleeping arrangements, you're no longer a prisoner." Picking up some of the papers on he's desk he continued. "By the way, my name is Edward Elric, but most everyone on the ship refers to me as either Ed, or Captain."

"I'll remember that shorty." Captain Mustang began moving towards the door.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN A WATER MOLECULE?!!!!"

Roy chuckled.

* * *

Finished finally.

animecrazd- I am planning on putting a sword fight between Ed, and Roy, I 'm just not sure where yet…

I'm not going to tell you to review, because I got more reviews for the Chapter I didn't ask for them than the one I did. (Did that even make sense?) But I do like reviews! I'm just not asking for them.


	4. Preparations

Sorry about the wait, IF YOU WANT EXUSES LOOK AT MY PROFILE!!! And if you don't… who cares.

Yah, for anyone who has sent me a signed review, I'm sorry for not replying, I just figured out that I have to do that.

Right, in this story Al is Alfons Heiderich; my editor says I've been spelling it wrong. Whatever. AND THERE IS A REASON that it's not the other Al, so just wait through a couple of more Chapters and I'll tell you why.

First 2 sections are frm Roy's P.O.V. then I tried D's P.O.V. after that sectionn I'm not telling you, and the last section can be from either Roy's or Ed's P.O.V. it doesn't matter.

* * *

After leaving the other Captain's quarters, Roy began to look for this "Alfons" so he could unlock his crew from there prison cells. Quickly scanning the deck with his eyes, Mustang realized that the only other person around was the quartermaster, who was at the helm. 'Not him.' Roy thought. 'Alfons is probably below deck along with everyone else.' The Navy Captain set off down the stairs, and strode down the passage that was lit by dim flickering candles. He passed a few locked doors, in addition to some empty rooms. When Roy finally discovered where the majority of the Pirate crew was, he caught them in a sort of gambling game. 'My crew will fit in well here. They gamble too much.' 

Captain Mustang did not approve of gambling. But, he always knows the game, just incase. Roy stood in the shadows until he had figured out the game. It worked like this: the men would bet on a number, and if one of the dice happened to be the number they bet on they kept playing, and if not they were eliminated. The last man left won all the bets.

Content with his analyzation of the game Roy Mustang stepped out of the shadowy door into the small amount of light that lanterns provided. Clearing his throat the Captain caught the attention of everyone present. "Excuse me, but _Edward_" Roy stressed the name of the teen he had seen earlier, "Has requested that Alfons should unlock my crew, and make them some arrangements for sleeping quarters." Inwardly Roy smirked, he was probably the only person they had ever speak with sophistication.

There was a small pause before one man stood and said, "I'm out anyways. Might as well do it now." To Mustang's utmost horror, the man who had spoken was the man who beaten him at swords.

* * *

When he finished spending the time required of him to ensure his crews safety and comfort with Alfons, Roy found himself leaning over the rail of the ship staring at the waves. Nothing else seam to appeal to him, almost everyone else was gambling, except for Riza and Winry, and he didn't know where they were. Because Mustang refused to gamble, the options left to him were watching other people gamble, 'That's _not_ going to happen.' or he could do what he was doing presently watch the waves and think. 

So that was what the Captain found himself doing. He stared absently at the water splashing against the ship's port side while thoughts raced through his mind. 'Why would The Pirate King go through of keeping us alive? His actions make no sense. And why would he let the Elric pretend to be him? To protect his identity?' Roy was beginning to drown his own thoughts. 'But a seventeen year old? Anyone could see through that.'

"Roy Mustang, what are you doing?" Turning around to see who around to see who had spoken, Mustang saw that it was Ed. 'Speak of the devil.'

Roy smirked as he answered Edward's question. "It's called thinking, and you should try it. But your brain is probably too small for that kind of activity, so I won't recommend it."

"I AM NOT SMALLER THAN A GRAIN OF SAND!!!!!"

Turning to look back across the waves Captain Mustang spoke in a monotone, "I didn't say that."

Inwardly Ed sighed, 'Might as well get this over with.' "Riza told me that you don't believe that I'm the Captain of this ship."

"Of course not." Mustang replied. "What self respecting sailor would allow some twelve-year-old kid to be his Captain?"

* * *

"No idea. They weren't sailors five years ago." It was a rhetorical question but Ed answered anyways. 'Why do I care that he doesn't believe me? I've cared what anyone else thought before, except Alphonse.' 

Roy's next sentence shook Ed out of his thoughts. "If they weren't sailors, what were they?" Mustang looked into Ed's eyes as he asked him. 'Why did I tell him that? It doesn't matter that he thinks I'm a low lying dishonest creep of a pirate, I shouldn't be telling him that kind of information!'

Captain Elric attempted to respond smoothly, and to most people who knew him, his recover was smooth. Too bad Captain Mustang didn't know him that well. "That doesn't matter. Is there anything I could do to prove to you that I really am the Captain of the Alchemy?"

"Well, on most ships the Captain is adequate sword fighter." Mustang suggested.

"Is that a challenge?" Ed asked. 'NO! Why did I ask that? I know I can beat him, I taught Alphonse! Stupid, stupid pride!!'

Mustang paused before he answered. "Even if you could beat me, that would mean Alfons could also be the 'Pirate King'."

Ed growled, "I heard an even if there."

"Only if you take it that way, pipsqueak." Roy seemed to be immune to Ed's growl.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DIMINUTIVE MIGET SO SMALL HE COULDN'T EVEN LIFT UP A SWORD????" 'I hate how he's never surprised by my rants. Why can't he be like everyone else and just go cower in the corner or something?'

* * *

"Sir, the ships Flame and Fullmetal have been captured by Edward Elric- The King of the Seas." 

"Thank you. If any other important 'events' happen you will tell me immediately." The speaker stepped forward out of the shadows and tossed a velveteen bag toward the other.

Upon opening it the other person scowled, "I'd better get more once I'm finished." he growled.

"You will."

* * *

"Right, Mustang before we begin you need a sword." 

Roy responded with his all-famous smirk, along with sarcasm, "Great deduction Edward!"

The Pirate King fumed for a few seconds; he did not like being treated like a child. Smoke billowed out of his ears, and his face turn a crimson colour, but he managed to keep his temper.

* * *

Haha I've updated rejoyce and be Happy. And I've no idea how to write a sword fight so somebody give me advice. 


	5. Sword Play

This is my apology for the large gap in between my other Chapters. starts sobbing but I only got one reviewer. SO EVERYONE BETTER REVEIW FOR THIS CHAPTER! puppy dog eyes please?

* * *

"Alfons, can I barrow your sword for a few minutes?" Ed stood in the doorway as he enquired about his first mate's sword.

"Sure." Alfons complied.

One of the other crewmembers inquired, "Why do ya need Al's sword? Did ja break yours or somthin?"

"The amateur Captain decided to challenge me to a fight, and since I can't remember what we did with sword He's just gonna borrow Alfons' while I cream 'im."

The Pirate King explained as he ran up the stairs, with Alfons' sword.

Everyone stood still and quite for a moment before someone yelled, "Game's over! Better entertainment's above deck!" Followed by every man rushing towards the stairs, so he could catch the start of the sword fight.

The King of the Seas tossed his first mates sword to his opponent, and drew his own from his belt. "Ready?"

"Are you?" Roy Mustang positioned himself to receive Ed's first attack.

"Always." Suddenly, Edward's sword darted forward; towards Mustang, who parried and retaliated. The Pirate blocked Roy's blows with ease, and he smiled as the Navy officer continued to attack. Each time Edward defended, Roy advanced, forcing the King of the Seas to step backwards. Captain Mustang kept pushing Edward father and farther towards the ships edge, while watching Ed carefully. He knew that his opponent wasn't really trying; he was just waiting for Mustang to tire out. With a swift flick of the wrist, the Pirate's sword flashed out at Roy. The Navy Captain blocked, but just barely. Seeing Mustang's slip, the Elric attacked again, observing as Roy both defended, and pushed Ed back with one blow. Trying again Edward moved with more speed, and Roy, unable to parry, stepped back, out of Ed's reach.

"Is that all you've got old man?" Questioned Ed as he continued to press forward.

"You wish midget." Roy stated in a voice with a superior air while panting slightly.

Mustang attacked, Elric parried. Their swords clashed constantly. Both men had different styles, and were marvellous sword fighters. Ed's blows were fast, and there were more of them. Roy's attacks had more strength, and power to them, his opponents usually avoided meeting them head on.

"BANG." Every man jumped at the sound of gunfire.

"What do you boys think you're doing?" Riza Hawkeye could be seen standing near the helm, holing a pistol straight up in the air.

Knowing what Hawkeye would do to them with her pistol, one of the crewmembers yelled, "Every man for himself!" And the members of both crews scattered.

"Mangy cowards." Ed mumbled, as the woman walked nearer to the to Captains.

"Do you two care to explain what was going on here?" Lowering her pistol from the sky, Riza pointed it at both Ed and Roy. " And I want the truth."

"We were-ah- just providing some entertainment for the crews. Yah that's it." Was the Pirate King's excuse.

"That's hardly necessary Captain." Miss Hawkeye said in her even, monotone voice.

"We were just seeing whose style of fighting is superior." Roy interjected. He was sure that Ms. Hawkeye would not hesitate to shoot them if she didn't receive a reasonable explanation.

"Didn't we prove that Edward's style is superior when we captured your ship?" Riza asked.

"Not true. When Edward attacked me we were caught by surprise. If it had been a fair fight my ship wouldn't of been captured." Mustang replied.

"Yah right, old man." Ed mumbled just loud enough for Roy to hear, but not Riza.

She nodded at the Navy officers point. "I don't want to see you to trying this again, we have enough injures without you two trying to kill each other."

Riza Hawkeye walked away, satisfied that they wouldn't try that again. Relived that she had left, and that they were still alive, the two men each let out a long sigh.

"Well what are we going to do now that I've won?" Edward asked.

"What do you mean that you won, pipsqueak?" Roy demanded.

"WHO ARE YOU-" Edward's rant was cut short as he fell over the edge of the ship, because he attempted to strangle a certain Captain. He hit the water with a splash far too large for someone of his small stature.

The Navy Captain laughed as he leaned over the edge to watch the small blonde splash around in the water. Ed didn't come up, not after 5 seconds, nor after 10. Then it hit him, 'the pipsqueak can't swim!' Mustang didn't bother taking off his coat or shoes; he just dove into the water. Opening his underwater all Roy could see was blue. Until, there! About 30 feet below the surface was Ed, sinking rapidly. Gathering his remaining strength, Roy swam deeper and deeper, towards Edward. Finally reaching the still conscious Pirate Captain who clung to his neck.

"GASP." Both men breathed deeply as they broke the surface.

Later after being pulled out of the water by a panic-stricken quartermaster, Roy and Ed set in the Captain's quarters above the Alchemy. Riza had found some extra blankets and given them to the soaked men to warm up.

"Now, what kind of sailor doesn't know how to swim?" Mustang questioned the ceiling.

"I know how," the pirate said bitterly. "I just can't."

Roy frowned; the kid was speaking in riddles. "Would you like to elaborate on that?"

The other Captain didn't respond. He just began peeling off his wet clothing, starting with his gloves.


	6. Revealing Conversations

I'm so sorry! This took forever! If its any consilation the next Chapter is almost fininshed.

* * *

"Ed! You had better not of ruined my automail!" The door to the cabin crashed open, revealing a screeching young lady wielding a wrench.

"Winry, have I ever purposely damaged your-STOP SWINGING THAT WRENCH!!!!" Edward screamed as he futilely attempted to use Captain Mustang as a human shield.

"It's not my fault that you're not careful enough to keep you automail intact, and-" She began.

"Miss Rockbell, I hate to interrupt you, but Edward has just gone through a near death experience, he needs some time to over come the trauma." Roy gave Winry a meaningful glance before turning and catching the appreciation on his face.

"Oh. You're probably right. Sorry." Inwardly Roy was extremely surprised. The woman's mood swings were astonishing.

After the blonde lady left, the Pirate turned to Mustang with a relived look upon his face, "Thanks, I think she was gonna kill me." Laughter that sounded angelic to Roy's ears emitted from the blonde. "Imagine my childhood friend murdering for nearly drowning."

"No problem, hell hath no fury like that of a woman." Mustang smirked down at the younger man.

A soft murmur came Edward, "No kidding."

There was an awkward as Roy prepared his self to ask the most recent addition to his collection of questions. "Edward, she said automail, isn't that a type of prosthetic?"

Visibly flinching before he responded, Edward's eyes seemed to be looking everywhere but at Roy. "Yah, an really painful one." Golden bangs shielded the Captain's face from the outside world. "After I lost my right arm and left leg, Winry and her Grandmother fixed my up with it. The surgery was unimaginably painful, but now I have two good legs to walk on." He paused. "I cant swim any more though it'll rust and Winry will kill my with that abusive wrench if it does."

'So that's what he meant by "I know how I just can't."' Mustang's curiosity pecked, "I that why Miss Rockbell is aboard the ship? So she can repair your automail?" He asked.

"No, actually, she threatened me into submission." The Pirate looked as if he believed that to be a suitable answer until Mustang subtly gestured for him to continue, "I grew up in a small village, no, I'm not going to tell you where it is or what's called, anyway, we played together as children, so she knows my secrets and weaknesses. So when she finally decided to join my aboard the Alchemy she threatened me into submission."

* * *

After fetching Winry, Roy left them alone in the Captain's quarters in order to give Edward some privacy. Besides Roy hadn't slept in a while causing his eyelids to droop slightly. But the moment Mustang's head hit his pillow he couldn't be more awake. In a futile attempt to drift to sleep Mustang continued to lay on the bed while in reminiscing on what he had learnt. 'Having automail at such a young age would be enough to convince most that he has the strength to become a Pirate, maybe even a Pirate Captain. But how did Ed lose his limbs? Also automail surgery is extremely painful, how could a fifteen-year-old stand that kind of pain? What about his parents? Why would they allow it? Why would they allow him to become a pirate? Unless… Maybe something happened, maybe they're dead. But wouldn't someone of taken him in? Like a family friend?' Mustang's body was battling fatigue now, it seems his futile attempt wasn't so futile any more. His eyelids slowly shut while dreams engulfed him.

* * *

Edward sat alone in his office, confused. 'Why did Roy save me? Isn't he trying to kill me? It wouldn't break our truce if I drowned. He didn't know I can't swim. Really, it wouldn't of mattered if I died, Alfons would just of taken commend and no one would have been the wiser. But would the crew see it that way? Would they of killed him for letting me drown? Why did Roy save me- and when did I start calling him Roy?

* * *

The next meeting between the two Captains occurred at breakfast the following morning. Mustang had risen with the sun like a good dog of the military out of habit, and Edward hadn't slept at all during the night. Upon hearing his stomach protest at the lack of food, the King of the Sea's left his Captain's quarters to seek out something editable. Stepping into the daylight Ed saw Roy Mustang leaning over the rail, he looked to be in deep thought.

"This is the second time I've caught you up here alone." Edward called as he walked closer to the other male, "Why aren't you below deck with everyone else?"

The Navy officer failed to look at Ed as he spoke, "They're all gambling, and I don't approve of gambling. Nor do I have any money for it."

"Oh." Murmured the blonde, 'That explains why he spends so much time up here. He's nothing else to do.'

Before an awkward silence could set in, Roy pointed to a nearby ship. "Is that one of my ships? It's been following us all morning."

Following Mustang's finger, and seeing the ship Ed blushed. "Um, yah… We captured it after the battle; since it wasn't damaged I decided to keep it. Just-in-case."

"You commandeered one of my ships. Do I want to know what happened to the other one?" Questioned the Navy officer in a monotone voice, almost like the conversation was boring him.

"Um… it kind of, got destroyed by cannons?" Edward said as he shuffled slightly away from Mustang.

Roy paused for a moment to compose his answer, "So, if and when you release myself and my crew," Black eyes turned to pin Ed as Roy continued speaking, "I'll have to return to Central base with only one of my ships, and an incomplete mission."

Casually Ed changed the subject, "How can you do it? How can you manage to take orders from someone else?"

Frowning, Roy replied, "I don't really have a choice, I have to be in the military. Both my father and grandfather were great assets to the military, and I' am expected to follow in their footsteps." Turning back to watch the crashing waves the dark haired man continued, "My father had me enlisted as soon as he possibly could, and he paid for my commission so I could 'Rise in the ranks'."

"And your mother?" Edward asked tentatively. He had the feeling that he was somehow intruding on Mustang's life. And Mothers could become a very delicate subject, very fast.

Roy was silent before he answered in a slow voice, one almost devoid of emotion, almost. "My parents had an arranged marriage, so they really didn't know much about each other beforehand. When they met and got to know each other, they detested each other with a passion. I've never once seen them hold a civil conversation in my life. Anyway, because of that my mother spent all of her time as far away from our house as she could, getting as drunk as she could."

"I'm sorry." Edward's apology was soft and quiet, but not sincere.

"It's alright, as long as no-one finds out. If that happens then my family will be disgraced, and we can't have that." Sarcasm snipped at the older man's words. In a slightly softer tone Roy inquired, "I've now spilt my family secrets, you tell me your story."

Ed sighed.

* * *

Alright people, I'm almost done the next Chapter but **I will not update** untill I get atleast 8 reveiws.

* * *


	7. Hostilities

Ha! Reviews! Mwahahahahahahaha!

* * *

Silence stretched between the two men as Edward attempted to prolong the inevitable.

Mustang's inpatient nature got the best of him, "Well?" He prompted.

"Into my office." The pirate beckoned to the other man, "I don't want anyone 'accidentally' overhearing." Pulling a large rusty, metal key from his belt Edward locked the door, pushed and pulled on it to ensure that it was working properly. "First, you tell me one more thing, why did you inform me of your childhood?"

Roy didn't move a muscle. 'Why did I tell him? Maybe… No. NO!!! It's not that!' "I thought that maybe if I told you about my life you would explain to me how you became the famous Pirate King." 'Oh, good, lie and cover up whatever the real answers is. Good job Roy! Not.'

"No. You only spoke of your parents, that's all tell you about. Equivalent Exchange." The pirate said in a final tone. "You tell me more, and I will do the same."

Inwardly Mustang struggled to remain calm, but his outward mask didn't move. 'How can I answer? I could lie and make up facts. No, Edwards too smart for that, he would see right through it. There is nothing else to tell, except… No I can't tell him that. I'm not allowed.' "Well there's not much else to tell, except bragging about life as a noble, but I'm sure you don't want to hear that." Roy smirked. "It's probably too much for your petite mind." Roy paused to hear the predictable rant, and it didn't come. 'It didn't work, he must really want me to tell him.' "I'm sorry Edward, but I'm not allowed to tell you anything else."

"I'm not interested in military secrets, _Mustang_, that's not what I was asking." Golden eyes glowered the other, "But since you seem set in your ways, I won't tell you anything. Remember, you haven't told me anything."

'It's not the military preventing me from telling you.' Coal eyes almost laughed at the pirate's statement. "I told you about my parents, remember? Or is your memory too short for you to remember anything for longer than thirty seconds?" Raising his eyebrows as he questioned the younger Roy seemed quite content. 'I like it when he looks at me like that. Wait, never mind, I like it whenever he looks at me.'

"No, you moron, I remember." Ed spat.

"You're just trying to get out of telling me." Roy deduced.

"Yes I am." The Pirate stated into the silence.

"Well? I'm waiting." The Navy officer asked.

"Fine!" The younger male exclaimed, "My mother's dead, and I sincerely hope that my father is too." Golden eyes glinted with utter loathing as the tension in the room increased dramatically. "Are you happy now?"

"Siblings? I don't have any." Mustang pried.

For a response Ed merely unlocked the door and left.

* * *

Day passed and Mustang saw neither heads nor tails of the other Captain. It almost seemed like Edward was avoiding him, until the day when Xing was spotted.

"Mustang, we're letting you off here." The young blonde's face popped in view.

"What?" Mustang snapped. "Why weren't we informed of this sooner?"

Ed waved it off. "I guess it just slipped my mind. Or maybe it was because I couldn't find you."

'He _forgot?_' Rage engulfed the navy officer. "I guess it tolerable, you were probably too lazy to actually look. Just like you pirates are too lazy to actually work hard for anything."

Anger burned its way into golden eyes. This was not playful banter. "You military dogs wouldn't understand. At least_ I_ have _morals._

Roy growled at the insult. "Would you care to elaborate on that?"

"No, I wouldn't." The King of the Seas turned on his heal and stomped out of the room.

"Stupid coward." Mustang grumbled under his breath.

* * *

Mustang's crew solemnly marched off the Alchemy. The people on board were pleasant and genuinely compassionate, unlike many military personal.

Alfons and Roy stood facing each other; Edward was nowhere to be found. Winry and Al had scoured the ship in search of the Pirate Captain with no luck other than a locked door that lead to the Captain's Quarters. So it was assumed that he had locked himself inside and fallen asleep.

"I'm sorry about this, but Ed can be a **really** heavy sleeper." Alfons said to the dark haired man.

'More like a moody teenager.' Roy shook his head. "It's alright Alfons. I understand."

"Goodbye then." The first mate smiled, "I would say 'I hope to see you soon' or something, but me being a pirate I don't think that's such a good idea."

Laughing at the comment, Roy bid his farewell and watched as Alfons returned to his ship, and the Alchemy sail off into the throng of ships in the harbour. 'I have to check and see how much of our supplies were used up while we were onboard the Alchemy. Some of the food they fed us had to of been ours. What do I do with the men meanwhile? Lat them explore?' The Captain signalled for his crew's attention. "We are going to be staying here for a couple of days, which allows you some time to explore and spend the money you won gambling," A cheer went up from the officers, "But, I require you to check up back here once every 12 hours. You are dismissed." Turning away Roy boarded the standard Navy ship, the Flame.

* * *

Unlocking his office Edward was relieved to see that the Alchemy was well out of the harbour. 'I feel awful, even if he doesn't deserve it. All he wanted was info on how he could get to me. Whatever! I don't care! Right?' The King of the Sea's spotted his first mate. "Al! We've got to make the target by tomorrow, is everyone prepared?"

"Yah, I think so." Came the reply.

"Good

* * *

'That little…' Upon seeing the contents of the hold of his ship Roy was fill with rage. And he had good reason to be, because there was nothing inside. No barrels of dried fruit, or salted meat hanging from the ceiling. The room was bare, which made the Navy Captain furious. 'They _graciously_ let us live and drop us off at their next stop. Leaving us penniless, and without food! How are we supposed to get home now? It takes at least two weeks to reach Amertis from Xing, there's no way we can make that journey with no food. And without money to buy more were stuck here! Or maybe not…'

* * *

Glancing down the street Roy determined that this was the one he was looking for. It was filled with the grand manors of the Lords and Ladies of Xing. Beautiful mansion towered down as Mustang passed them by, marching towards his destination, number five hundred and twenty nine.

"Ding-dong."

* * *

Yes!! Finished! I updated as fast as I could! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You made my day. The next Chapter won't come for a while 'cause I'm having 60 people coming over on the weekend so I'm gonna be cleaning non-stop untill then.

Review, please the more comments I get the better my writing is.

☺☻


	8. Separation

Ha! Finally time to type! Sorry, but my teachers have suddenly decided to double our workload for the past little while. AND, this was a killer to write, I kept wanting to end the chapter, but then it would have been incredibly short. It's darker than I expected so I've raised the rating.

AND I've used an OC. I'm a terrible person, I know. BUT it's not a Mary-Sue so don't worry. The only reason that section is so large is because I finished the chapter then realized it was short so I expanded it.

* * *

"Dearest Nephew, what brings you here to Xing?" Lady Alexandra gracefully embraced her favourite nephew, Roy Mustang.

"Military business." Roy gave the long black haired lady one of his rare smiles. "How have you been Aunty?"

"I've been fine Roy." Now to the most anticipated exchange between the two: the battle of wits. "What do want Roy?"

The younger Mustang smirked, "Whatever gave you the idea that I want something from you?"

"Besides the fact I know you inside out and backwards? You didn't send me any notice regarding this visit, if you had planned it then you would of at least sent me a letter." The Xinging noble reasoned.

"What if I had sent a letter only for it to get lost in the mail? Besides I've already explained to you that I'm in Xing for military reasons, what if I hadn't planned to be here at this time?" Roy interjected.

"You've only come here unannounced twice Roy, and both times you needed a favour. You wouldn't of come here, without my reply and consent if it was just a visit." The lady argued.

That stumped Roy. And a stumped Roy does the next best thing to retaliating to the verbal attack, he changes the subject. "As much as I would like to continue this argument, Aunty, this just isn't the time. You were correct in thinking that I had an ulterior motive for coming here. I require supplies for a return trip to Amertis."

"How many men on board?" Alexandra asked. 'Just like her, not needing any explanation just helping.'

"Forty." The Captain answered.

"You need it as soon as possible?" Alexandra inquired.

"Yes."

"How much of your supplies do you have left?"

Shamefully the younger Mustang replied. "Nothing."

"Roy, this one you've got to explain to me." 'Okay, so maybe not.'

* * *

While waiting for the supplies to arrive Roy Mustang was left alone on the Flame. As he brooded, an image of a golden-eyed pirate floated into his mind, the boy's blonde hair shining in the rays of light around him. 'Like a halo, it glistens in the sunlight, matching his eyes of hardened amber… His Gorgeous golden eyes.

… Edward…

What can I do?

My orders…

But he…

… and I'm…'

* * *

"Al, are you sure this is the place?" Edward Elric creped forward to see the flickering light from inside the large white house.

"Are we ever sure when we do this?" The first mate replied.

"I suppose not."

Carefully the two stole away from the beautiful mansion, towards a small shack-like building behind it. They waited in complete silence for a few antagonizing slow minutes before daring to whisper to each other. "I'll go get the slaves, you direct them over to Jean, okay?"

"Yes sir." Alfons paused before adding his own word of warning, "Be careful Ed."

"Yah, whatever." With that the blonde Captain stealthily entered the dump. Once inside, a fowl smell reached Ed's nostrils. 'Yes, this is definitely the place.' Edward didn't bother to wait for his eyes to adjust to the shadowy room. Feeling his feet gently bump something on the floor, Edward bent down and started the person awake. "Hey, wake up." Ed whispered loudly, then shook the young mans shoulders more vigorously, "Help me wake everyone else up, you're leaving."

The Pirate had moved onto the next slave, when he heard the Amertian man finally think straight. "Y-you m-mean we're running-g away?"

"If you prefer, you could say that being kidnapped and being taken back to your home country, where you've got rights and freedoms." The Captain moved quickly and quietly onto the next person. "Come on, help me! We've got no time to loose." Warily he checked behind him, while mentally chanting, 'Must stay quiet. Must not wake their owners.'

"Who are you?" The slave asked.

"Someone who's here to help. Now will you _please_ help me wake everyone? We must get out of here as soon as possible." Ed grimaced as he brush the bruises, and whip marks on the slave he was pulling from dreamland.

After waking as many of the Amertains as possible within five minutes, Ed sent them out to Al, who led them off the property to Havoc, and he showed them to the ship and watched them get on. The cycle continued until the last of the slaves had boarded the Alchemy, and Edward and Alfons stood before the confused and frightened people attempting to get their attention.

"Everyone!" Ed bellowed. "Please, listen! You've just been 'kidnapped' by Pirates who have the full intent of releasing you in Amertis, - as free people." A cheer went up from the new passengers. 'Just when you get them to quiet down…' "Yah, well, I'm going to let Al over there," A wave at his first mate, "Explain the rest to you." With that Ed ducked out of the conversation, he had to get some sleep.

"…Dropped off in remote areas. The military won't find you for a few… give you time… Ask us for anything." Edward heard Alfons continue to speak as he bolted his door and gracelessly dropped himself onto his bed, only to fall into his customary nighttime horror filled dreams.

* * *

Um, this isn't the entire Chapter but I feel bad for not updating for a while… so this somewhere between ½ and ¾ of my original because it took a lot of discipline just write the rough draft for this not to mention typing it up. And actually I just don't like this Chapter. Especially writing it. So be happy, and comment to give me some desire to finish typing this. 


End file.
